le meilleur halloween selon Kuroo
by temy89
Summary: Tsukkishima est déguisé pour l'occasion et il se trouve que sa tenue est au goût du capitaine de Nekoma... !/LEMON/!


Os : le meilleur des halloween selon Kuroo

Kuroo pestait derrière un sourire de façade, on était le soir d'halloween et que faisait-il ? Des « courses » pour Kenma. Certes il adorait le passeur mais depuis qu'ils étaient dans la ville des corbeaux pour une série de match amicaux le passeur était encore plus tête en l'air que d'habitude. Déjà qu'habituellement il oubliait facilement les choses et se perdait tellement vite que peu de personne pouvait faire pire. Mais là, l'influence du rouquin de Karasuno semblait l'avoir vidé du peu d'attention qu'il accordait d'ordinaire à l'extérieur. C'est ainsi que le brun se trouvait à près de minuit en train de chercher le lieu où résidaient les corbeaux, Kenma ayant oublié l'un de ses jeux favoris alors qu'il était allé rendre visite à Hinata et refusant de passer une soirée sans. L'équipe au complet avait jugé que les chances que le passeur se perde étaient trop élevées pour prendre le risque de le laisser aller chercher son jeu en personne et, en tant que Capitaine des chats Kuroo, avait semblé tout désigné pour effectuer cette tâche.

\- Bon sang, j'espère qu'il en vaut le coup son jeu. Râla le brun en shootant dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin.

Autour de lui le Nekoma pouvait voir des adolescents arpentés les rues malgré l'heure tardive en quête de bonbons et autres sucreries. Amusé il se demanda si Karasuno s'était déguisé pour l'occasion, cette équipe était complétement frappée donc ça ne l'étonnerait même pas si s'était bel et bien le cas.

Enfin il arriva devant la petite bâtisse ou Kenma lui avait dit que les corbeaux résidaient. Devant l'absence de réponse alors qu'il toquait à la porte, le brun sentit son exaspération grimper d'un cran. Finalement au bout de la troisième tentative alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement de rentré se coucher dans son lit bien douillet, le passeur argenté des corbeaux lui ouvrit. Kuroo se stoppa un instant devant la tenue du gris, une longue cape accroché au dos et un large chapeau pointu le métamorphosait en sorcier. Quand il disait qu'ils étaient capables de se déguiser…

\- Sugawara-san. Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer le jeu que mon passeur a oublié ?

\- Kuroo ? oh je vois Hinata doit l'avoir mais je ne sais pas où il est actuellement, ça te dérange de le chercher ? Il doit être quelque part dans le jardin.

Le chat soupira intérieurement et reprit son faux sourire en acceptant de chercher le feinteur roux. Mentalement il se promit de faire payer à Kenma d'avoir oublié ses affaires. Sugawara le fit entré et il pu ainsi voir l'équipe presque au complet dans ses déguisements d'halloween. Le capitaine des corbeaux semblait être un redoutable vampire et le libéro un terrifiant loup-garou, tout du moins du point de vue du champion de l'équipe qui était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle et les regardait d'un air terrifié sous les rires de leurs autres équipiers.

Kuroo les salua brièvement et sortit dans le jardin qui bordait la bâtisse espérant tomber sur le feinteur. Néanmoins le premier qu'il vit ne fut que le passeur titulaire Kageyama vêtu d'un grand drap blanc le rendant encore plus flippant que d'habitude selon le brun. Le fantôme l'ignora et rentra avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ou est ce qu'il pouvait trouver son ombre.

Dépité il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à arriver à un minuscule abri de jardin camouflé derrière les arbres. Tentant sa chance et priant silencieusement pour que le roux s'y trouve il pénétra doucement à l'intérieur.

\- Je croyais avoir demandé à ce que personne ne vienne ici !

Etonnamment malgré le caractère vindicatif des paroles, la voix parvint étouffée aux oreilles de Kuroo. Il s'avança donc un peu plus dans l'habitacle étant à peu près sûr de l'identité de la personne venant de parler. Comme il le soupçonnait il tomba sur le blond de Karasuno.

\- Alors lunette-kun, on déprime ?

\- Toi ?!

Ce que Kuroo n'avait pas vu lorsqu'il avait décidé de taquiné le blond, car celui avait la tête cachée sous les bras, ce sont les magnifiques oreilles de chat ornant son crâne. D'un caramel voluptueux, elles tranchaient délicatement avec l'or de ses cheveux et rappelait ses yeux brun. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le capitaine se fut quand le blond se releva en avisant sa présence et qu'il put voir une longue queue caramel, elle aussi suivre le mouvement.

\- C'est pour moi ce déguisement ? demanda sensuellement le brun.

\- Que … ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille.

\- Pour avoir mes faveurs peut-être…

Le rouge s'était rapproché du corbeau et susurrait à son oreille, se délectant des rougissements du blond. Ce dernier sentit sa respiration se bloqué dans sa gorge alors que le souffle du Nekoma se faisait plus proche.

\- Qui voudrait de tes faveurs, imbécile…

Voulant être sec comme il en avait l'habitude, il ne réussit cependant qu'à souffler sa réponse. Cette même réponse qui eut tout juste le temps de quitter ses lèvres que déjà ces dernières étaient prises d'assaut par le brun.

\- Tu le sais pourtant que j'adore les chats, Kei. J'appelle ça de la provocation ce que tu fais là…

\- Hmm ...

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de mon attention.

Le brun se prenait au jeu beaucoup trop vite même selon ses propres critères et cela l'aurait très certainement inquiété s'il n'était pas à ce point enivré par la vision du neko-Tsukkishima. Ce dernier se sentait pris au piège par le prédateur en face de lui et en même temps il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que lorsque le brun l'avait embrassé.

Voyant que le blond allait reprendre la parole, le Nekoma s'empressa de sceller ses lèvres avec sa bouche. Vorace celle-ci dévorait, titillait, léchait, quémandait un passage, ne laissait aucun répit au corbeau qui suivit le mouvement et laissa la langue du brun venir jouer avec la sienne. Rapidement et satisfait par l'abandon du blond, Kuroo fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de l'autre, redessinant les contours de son ventre, de ses hanches, s'échouant sur les fesses fermes puis remontant avec le tee-shirt de Kei, qu'il fit passer par-dessus la tête de ce dernier. Tsukkishima était en plein brouillard, le baiser du brun l'avait laissé pantelant et il peinait à rassembler ses idées.

Kuroo apercevant le regard brumeux du plus grand reprit à nouveau possession des lèvres déjà rougies. Une de ses mains enleva ses lunettes au blond et les envoya balader quelque part dans la pièce tandis que l'autre appuyait contre son torse nu, le poussant à reculer jusqu'à être le dos collé au mur. Le blond serrait les poings, ne sachant comment gérer l'afflux d'émotions dévastateur.

Le capitaine délaissa la bouche du blond pour s'attaqué à son cou. Il mordilla, laissa une marque de son passage sur la peau dorée, embrassa, combla d'attention la portion de chaire exposée avant de descendre sur les pointes dressées auxquelles il accorda le même traitement, savourant les gémissements rauques que le plus jeune laissait filtré entre ses lèvres serrées.

Poursuivant sa descente sans se presser malgré la pression qu'appliquait son jean sur son membre dressé, il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant sur son chemin avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture chat de son kouhai. Alors qu'il baissait jean et sous-vêtement d'un coup sec, le brun sentit la main de Kei le repoussé faiblement. Il n'attendit pas que le blond prenne réellement conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et passa sa langue le long du membre tendu. Et cette fois ci la main que Tsukkishima avait utilisée pour le repoussé vint se perdre dans les cheveux du noiraud en une supplique silencieuse alors que de l'autre il se maintenait au mur.

Le feu vert étant donné, le Nekoma ne se retint pas. Il prit entièrement le membre fièrement dressé du blond en bouche et suçota, aspira, sa langue participant également à l'action arrachait des soupirs de plus en plus bruyant au plus jeune. Ce dernier se sentant venir se fit violence pour stoppé son ainé.

\- Kuroo… haaan, s'il-te-plait… plus.

\- A ton service mon chaton…

Kuroo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner, c'était ça ou perdre totalement pied face à la vision de pure luxure qui s'offrait à lui. Kei, nu, les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, le corps en sueur appuyé contre le mur et ses adorables oreilles de chat toujours en place. Il l'embrassa sauvagement alors qu'il le retournait brusquement, il profita que le blond reprenait son souffle pour retirer à son tour ses vêtements. Il fit lécher ses doigts au plus jeune avant de les insérer dans son intimité, le préparant sommairement à l'intrusion qui allait suivre.

Rapidement et sous le demande du corps sous lui, il retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un seul coup tirant un cri de douleur au blond. Trop impatient pour attendre que le blond soit totalement prêt, Kuroo commença à se mouvoir avec force. Les gémissements de douleur furent très vite remplacés par ceux de plaisir, se faisant plus bruyant au moment où le Nekoma trouva ce point si particulier en son partenaire.

Le blond fût le premier à venir, suivit de peu du capitaine qui se vida en lui. Epuisé le corbeau glissa au sol, sous le regard satisfait du plus âgé.

\- Au fait, j'adore ton déguisement lunette-Kun. Remet le à l'occasion. Susurra le Nekoma en se rhabillant.

\- Va mourir…

Le blond ne trouva pas la force nécessaire en lui pour rembarré correctement le brun alors il se contenta de le fusiller du regard, se promettant mentalement d'avoir sa vengeance.

Totalement habillé, Kuroo souffla un baisé rieur en direction du corbeau et quitta la bâtisse abritant les corbeaux. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant le lieu où il logeait avec les autres Nekoma et en apercevant Kenma sur le palier qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait complétement oublié son objectif premier.

\- Et merde…

Kenma le regarda avec désespoir et c'est ainsi que le capitaine reparti en direction des corbeaux, remplir son objectif.

\- C'est lunette-Kun qui va être content… sourit le Nekoma en pensant au blond. C'était officiel. C'était le meilleur halloween qu'il n'avait jamais passé.

...

Et voilà mon premier os sur le TsukkiKuroo ! et premier lemon accessoirement ! J'espère que ça a été à votre goût et bon halloween )

Laissez une reviews, c'est toujours utile et agréable !

Au revoir !


End file.
